


To Want It All

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanart, SuperCorp, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, i dont know what their shipname is with three of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: When Kara and Supergirl split, Lena still wants them both. (my interpretation of sango's art)





	To Want It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, jumping on this bandwagon. This piece was inspired by and designed to follow Sango’s art, although slightly out of order and with a few details being off. If you somehow missed the art, I implore you, go check it out: @sangoundercover on tumblr. I know I’m all sorts of late to the party, but that’s just how things go. 
> 
> You should also be aware that this is going to be a two parter, cause it has haunted me that I have not managed to finish any part of this, so I am saying “fuck it” and splitting it so I can get something out there, ya know? Honestly, this is the slowest “quick and dirty” writing I have ever done. Tensing is fucking everywhere, idek. Just prepare yourselves. It’s a mess. 
> 
> All that being said, hope you all enjoy~

Lena hadn’t been able to choose, even as they had both told her they would hold nothing against her, or each other. They understood. They wanted it to be her choice, even as they were the ones courting her.

How could she choose? How could she decide between a romance forged from one of her closest friendships, with a bright soul who retained the boldness and spirit of her Super counterpart, or a one with a woman whose raw power was complemented by the soft charm she retained from her non-Super counterpart?

When they had been one, she had been dating Kara, but with them being two, she was not prepared to be with only one of them.

It was hard to say who first suggested they forgo the decision entirely, in favor of a three-way arrangement. They had seemed to simultaneously come to the same conclusion. For Lena, it had seemed like too much to ask for, something she would put out into conversation with the intent to play it off as a joke if not taken well.

Instead she found herself on her couch between two versions of Kara, two glasses deep, as they discussed the boundaries of this new relationship. Kara and Supergirl were entirely on the same page - they talked like old friends. They were animated in the same way. It provided quite the show, making up for the way they sometimes talked in half sentences, not needing anything more to get their thoughts across to each other. They shared a language that was unique to them and it was fascinating to witness.

They would turn, in time with each other, to catch Lena’s opinion on matters, each eying her expectantly. They were both concerned that she would be overwhelmed, but she had other worries.

“Are you both sure you are okay with this? Sharing, I mean.”

Supergirl exhaled a soft laugh, but was otherwise silent. Kara scooted closer and took hold of Lena’s hand. “First of all, you are not a possession.” Lena suppressed grinning outright as warmth bloomed in her chest, but could not entirely keep from smiling. Kara was always sure to remind her of her own stances, to reinforce them and respect them. Lena watched Kara’s eyes dart over her shoulder, a question written into them. She felt Supergirl behind her, and while she could not see the woman’s expression, she felt the strength that was offered to Kara as if it was for her as well.

Kara gave a small nod before continuing. “We have an understanding.” It was a curious sentiment, one that Lena felt disconnected from.

“There remains a lot of overlap between us,” Supergirl supplied further clarification.

“And we know what the other feels,” Kara motioned between them a few times.

“What we want.” Their use of “we” was not lost on Lena, as their oneness became more apparent.

Lena swallowed. “And what is that?”

“We want you to be happy,” Kara professed, squeezing Lena’s hand tighter, like she hoped to express everything through the physical connection of their bodies.

“We want to make you happy.” Supergirl emphasized her promise with a soft brush of her fingers against Lena’s bare shoulder.

Kara radiated warmth as her thumb drew lazy circles on the back of Lena’s hand. “To love you.”

“To please you,” Supergirl said.

Lena had to take a gulp of wine as they built off each other, a momentum she could not hope to match.

“And hold you,” Kara smiled as she seemed to consider her own words.

There was silence from Supergirl. Kara stared intently and she realized that Supergirl wanted her to turn to hear the next declaration. As soon as her eyes connected with Supergirl’s, she held her breath. Supergirl smirked. “And make you scream our names.”

Lena nearly choked and felt her face redden. Kara’s hand jerked in her own, but did not let go. “Is that true, Kara?”

Kara cleared her throat. “I wasn’t going to put it so boldly.”

“But it is true,” Supergirl asserted, encouraging the warmth that had been steadily building in Lena to settle between her legs.

“But only if that’s what you want,” Kara reminded.

“Of course,” Supergirl agreed, with a momentary bow of her head.

In tandem, they moved closer, but neither initiated anything more. Lena didn’t know if it would work, didn’t know if it would be too much, but she so wanted to try. “Fuck it,” she muttered under her breath, getting a chuckle from Supergirl. “Show me. Fuck me.”

Kara and Supergirl shared a look, and a nod, and then were in motion together. Supergirl took Lena’s wine glass from her and disappeared in a blur of motion. Kara stood and pulled Lena to her feet, just in time for Supergirl to return from the kitchen. Kara had a toothy grin, as she stared at Lena. She ducked her head and shifted her weight. Her hands were unsure as they reached for Lena’s hips, but steadied as they gripped her.

Kara eyed Lena’s lips, her own lip between her teeth. There was a moment of anticipation, where Lena wondered whether anything changed about Kara as a kisser or if Lena would have to make the first move. But then Kara’s lips were against hers and she sighed, relieved to not have to wait.

Before she could pull Kara closer, Kara stepped forward, and with one retreating step, Lena found herself colliding with the very solid body of Supergirl. Kara was deliberate as she kissed Lena, like she wanted to savor each moment. It was comforting to know that Kara was still both tender and hungry.

Supergirl’s hands were on her thighs, where her skirt gave way to skin. Fingers slipped beneath the fabric and tugged it upward. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth and jerked her hips back into Supergirl, who gave her no ground. Instead, Supergirl pressed herself against Lena’s ass, and Lena was driven closer to Kara.

Firmly sandwiched between their hips, Lena was suddenly without enough air, and without any doubt that she was in the right place. She felt the unrestrained need to see this fantasy to its fullest direct her hands--one to Kara’s cheek, the other backwards to find Supergirl’s head and invite her lips to meet Lena’s neck. And as she adjusted to the presence of two sets of hands on her body, to the heat of two tongues, to being desired by both Kara and Supergirl, she needed more.

As Kara pulled away to catch her breath, a gorgeous flush in her cheeks and Lena’s lipstick adding smears of extra color to her lips, Lena drank in the view. She was not used to being able to wind Kara and she really could get used to it. Especially when Kara seemed determined to test her own limitations, her eyes already wandering lower.

“I don’t have xray vision,” Kara noted, with a small frown.

Lena chuckled and felt Supergirl exhale a soft laugh against the base of her neck. “You will have to wait for me to take my clothes off, then.” Kara took a step back and pouted with those pleading puppy dog eyes that made Lena’s heart melt. “We’d better get to it then.” Kara nodded enthusiastically.

Lena missed the warmth of their bodies immediately as Supergirl backed away. They each began to discard their own clothing, none wishing to slow the process with a show of any sort. Lena unzipped and dropped her skirt, peripherally aware of the sound of Kara’s belt being undone and the slip of fabric against Supergirl’s body. She looked up to see Kara taking off her glasses.

Lena was stuck by a new thought. “Wait, can I ask- can you keep your glasses on,” she requested of Kara, before turning to Supergirl, who had already removed the sweater she borrowed from Kara, “and can you wear the suit?”

Supergirl cocked a brow. “What? You can’t tell us apart?”

It wasn’t that she couldn’t—she could—but she wanted them to be unquestionably distinct. She wanted to know with certainty whose hands lingered on her hips and whose teeth caught her lip. She didn’t want to second guess herself when she called out a name and begged to be fucked harder.

“Questioning what I want is not the best way to make me happy,” she deflected.

Kara silently slid her glasses back up her nose, into place, and as Lena turned to Supergirl she expected defiance, but there was a blur of motion and then Supergirl stood before her in her suit, minus the skirt and boots. As bottoms, Supergirl wore only a pair of dark boy shorts. Her hands were on her hips, her posture relaxed and eyes confident.

There was no shame there, just the sight of bare thighs and prominent lines of muscle, each pleading to be touched. Supergirl knew where Lena’s eyes lingered and there was an air of pride around her. “Any other requests?”

Lena arched a brow. There was no challenge in Supergirl’s demeanor, only willingness, which was mirrored in Kara. But even still, there was a part of Lena that wondered how much she could hope for. She would take everything they could give. She wanted it. All of it. “Don’t hold back.”

There was a moment of silence, when she thought they would deny her, but then lips met her shoulder, hot and wandering. “As you wish,” Kara said, her teeth lightly catching Lena’s skin.

Lena shivered, but just as her focus shifted to how Kara eased into their closeness, Supergirl lifted her smoothly and directed Lena’s legs around her waist. Even though Supergirl effortlessly supported her, she was glad to have Kara at her back.

Kara reached up into her shirt to unclasp her bra and Lena fumbled to pull the straps down her arms, while Supergirl looked on. With the pesky garment abandoned, Supergirl leaned in to kiss her, her lips eager and her tongue bold. Lena’s eyelids fluttered shut as she followed Supergirl’s lead. She braced her arm along the length of Supergirl’s broad shoulders, the fabric of the cape a persistent reminder of whose tongue was in her mouth. Whose breath she shared.

Kara’s lips were between her shoulder blades, reverent in the way they lingered against Lena’s skin. Kara’s hand trailed down her sides, as she hummed soft approval. Kara’s fingers tangled with Supergirl’s in her effort to get her hands between Lena’s ass and the fabric of her underwear. Her efforts were limited by the natural of the way Lena was suspended.

“Perhaps we should retire to the bed,” Kara suggested, with a touch of desperation in her voice.

Supergirl pulled away from Lena’s lips and smirked as Lena moved to follow, her chest heaving. “I like the way you think,” Supergirl joked as she looked over Lena’s shoulder.

Without any further warning, Supergirl walked passed Kara, toward the bedroom, with a determined stride. Lena hugged her neck tightly and Kara had to jog to keep up.

Supergirl climbed onto the bed and carefully lowered Lena to the sheets, before she promptly rolled to Lena’s side. Kara joined on Lena’s other, and the two snuggled in closer, hands moving in tandem, touching her everywhere. They balanced each other. Supergirl’s ardent touch was tempered by Kara’s care, while Kara’s teasing was relieved by Supergirl’s fervor.

While Supergirl’s hand impatiently snaked up under her shirt, flat against her stomach, Kara’s fingertips trailed lightly down her arm and across her hip. As Kara inched closer to her center, Supergirl grasped her breast, and she inhaled sharply. She had hoped Kara would be generous, but when Kara’s fingers ghosted over the fabric of her underwear, Lena had to chase her touch. She might have pleaded, but Supergirl tweaked her nipple, killing the words on her tongue.

When Kara’s fingers moved toward her inner thigh, her leg rose automatically and her thoughts were consumed by the fire left unattended in her core.

“I can’t take it.” Kara took Lena’s hand in both of hers, as if she knew the way Lena’s fingers itched to take care of herself. “Fuck me already.”

“As you wish,” Supergirl soothed.

Supergirl’s hand travelled down her front without deviation or hesitation. Fingers slipped beneath the band of her underwear and she gasped as they met the arousal that had soaked her. Their movement never ceased as they bathed in her heat, but the pace was measured and barely kept her itch at bay.

Supergirl’s lips hovered by Lena’s ear. “You are so beautiful.”

Lena clenched at the unexpected sentiment. She turned her head toward Supergirl, and caught the loving expression before it melted into playfulness. Supergirl’s eyes held her gaze, watchful as her fingers slowed and then two eased into Lena. Lena’s eyelids fluttered as she accepted Supergirl deep within her.

Supergirl seemed almost as impatient as her, but she was sure to give Lena abundant time to adjust to her fingers, until Lena bucked her hips, her demand otherwise unspoken. Supergirl wriggled slightly within her and chuckled at the way Lena’s breath hitched.

Kara took that moment to sneak her freer hand up to Lena’s front. She dipped beneath the collar of Lena’s shirt, fingers teasing over the front of her breast.

Lena shook her head how it was so very Kara and shot a questioning look in direction. “You really are both boob people.”

Kara exhaled, in mock offence. “Maybe you just have really nice ones.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t bullshit me, Kara. I see th-”

Supergirl retracted her fingers to the first knuckle, drawing Lena’s breath out with them. Lena settled her head back into the pillow, in time for Supergirl to bury herself once more within Lena.

“What was that,” Kara asked, her brow high as she tried to contain a grin.

Lena opened her mouth, but didn’t manage a word before Supergirl pulled out and pushed right back in. It was still easy, still cautious, but as those fingers glided against her soft inner walls, Lena could feel the effort it took Supergirl to keep that deliberate pace. “Fuck,” she breathed.

“That sounds right,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s mind fogged as Supergirl stirred her insides with a few quick thrusts. She reached up and her fingers into Supergirl’s hair, at the base of her skull. Supergirl hummed her approval and rewarded Lena with a moment of her fingers vibrating upward against her. Lena gasped as her hips jerked. Her hands both tightened, unbidden.

“More,” the word stumbled from her lips. “More, more!” It was the only word she knew in that moment.

“Say ‘please’,” Supergirl coaxed as she resumed her short thrusts.

Lena defiantly ground her hips upward, but with the heel of her palm against her pelvis, Supergirl easily halted her movements. Her palm was against Lena’s throbbing clit, but without the being able to buck, there was no relief. Lena panted as she continued trying, even as she knew it was useless.

Kara wasn’t helping. She gave Lena’s nipple a light pinch, enough to excite, but not enough to push her over the edge.

Lena’s chest heaved as she strained, fruitless. “Please!”

Supergirl immediately obliged and as her fingers vibrated within her, it felt like every cell in Lena’s body became energized, as if trying to match the movement. Lena clenched around Supergirl’s fingers and a numbness spread through her.

Time lost meaning as Supergirl brushed against her walls, but she was certain she could orgasm on the spot, and at that point she wanted to ride the rise as far as she could. She concentrated on her breathing, but once Supergirl lifted the pressure off her pelvis, her hips had a mind of their own.

Then Supergirl slowed. Lena would have questioned the inaction, but she didn’t have the breath for it. Supergirl removed herself entirely and lightly circled Lena’s entrance. Lena had felt herself on the cusp and the sudden absence was not what she wanted, but as she finally gathered her thoughts enough to vocalize her objection, Supergirl re-entered her.

The reinitiation of all the stimulation brought her hurtling back toward the edge, until she was dangling, with only Supergirl and Kara keeping her from falling.

There was a moment of clarity like she had never known. She was aware of every breath she took and how Kara’s hand moved with the rise and fall of her chest. She felt the minute falters as Kara circled her nipple. She heard the prayers Supergirl whispered so softly. She would have sworn she could tell the exact direction Supergirl’s fingers moved in any given millisecond.

And then she came. As she felt like she was losing all connection to the world, Kara entined their fingers, let her squeeze tight as her hips jerked upward into Supergirl’s palm. Kara kissed her shoulder and both of her companions whispered soft endearments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I guess y’all can look forward to a part two. I have parts of it written already. (This was the most disjointed piece I have written. I bounced around everywhere.) But motivation is really lacking right now, so I make no promises of a speedy release. I mean, how many months ago was the art released?? That’s how long this took...
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
